Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if an article has +5 support, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness (if it has five more support votes than oppose votes), but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Bib Fortuna and the Rise of the Dark Falls Support #Full credit goes to Derek J. Reda. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # Oh yes, I lov Dis book, he is a Genus! GINUS I TEWLL U! The Almighty Ninja 20:08, 24 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Darth Wotta Support #Yes. Darth Oompy 15:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose #No, the humor is poor. I didn't even get a chuckle out of that article.The Almighty Ninja 17:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #That's a no from me, too. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Tsk... Needs a lot more work before I'd say "yes". Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:41, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Neutral/snide remarks Kermit Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' likes what SG1 did with the article. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) #Very well done The Almighty Ninja 16:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks *Credit also goes to Madclaw. Not only did he come up with the majority of Kermit's story, but he also created the article. In many ways, Madclaw is Jim Henson reborn. You gotta respect that! ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:29, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Rambo Calrissian Support #Another one of Gump's fine creations. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:12, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:18, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:36, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Miss Piggy Support #In honor of nominating Kermit for AoE and Piglet for FS, I'm nominating Miss Piggy for AoE, as well. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:36, 3 May 2008 (UTC) #Per Supergeeky1. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:18, 3 May 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks #Credit also goes to Jim Henson Jr., the creator of the article and a great deal of the backstory. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:36, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Support #Nominated. What the hell? — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 05:11, 5 May 2008 (UTC) #We must.Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:13, 5 May 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks #Immense credit also goes to Jakerl, Jedimca0 and Jim Henson Jr. who all three worked heavily to create Sesame Street the uber-planet destruction team it is today. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 05:11, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Pino Support #Nominated. All hail the Dutch! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:19, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks